The TMAA will enable the investigator to conduct an in-depth analysis of the curriculum content related to transfusion medicine. After the didactic sessions, seminars and laboratories available to the students are critically evaluated, recommendations for improvement will be formulated and implemented. It is essential that the content of the basic and clinical science curricula be revised to permit Transfusion Medicine to be presented in a systematic and comprehensive manner. Qualified faculty members from both basic science and clinical medicine departments who are involved in various aspects of Transfusion Medicine will be appointed to a Transfusion Medicine Education Committee responsible for defining specific learning objectives and performance criteria. Current residency didactic sessions will be reviewed with selected members of each department to evaluate current content related to Transfusion Medicine. The investigator will coordinate interdepartmental activities to establish the revised curriculum. The investigator will be afforded the opportunity to broaden her own knowledge in the field of transfusion medicine by working with members of the Departments of Clinical Pathology and Medicine who are responsible for patient care and research in this area. She will become more familiar with the operation of the institution's blood bank and of the regional blood center by working with the directors of the blood bank at Upstate Medical Center and the local chapter of the American Red Cross. In addition, she will serve a preceptorship with the Director of Special Hematology at Baylor University Medical Center in Dallas, Texas. These educational efforts will be complemented by attendance at 2-3 meetings per year devoted to Transfusion Medicine. In keeping with the educational mission of the award, the candidate will disseminate information regarding proper transfusion practice through publications and continuing medical education programs at the sponsoring institution as well as extramural meetings.